


More Than Friends

by LegendaryBiologist13



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepairs Week 2020, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBiologist13/pseuds/LegendaryBiologist13
Summary: Distance never matters between them.Written for A3! Rarepair Week Day 2Prompt: Long Distance
Relationships: Guy/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: A3! Rare Pairs Week 2020





	More Than Friends

_"Even if we're far apart, we'll always be friends."_

That came from the play _A Clockwork Heart_ , Guy remembered. Back then, he always wondered why the audience would shed tears at the play.

But now he understood. Even if Mankai Company was far from disbandment, he couldn't help but wonder what if it truly disbanded.

One thing for sure, Guy knew that he and the director would always be friends, perhaps more than friends; he wouldn't immediately think of her if they were just friends.

Emotion was such a wonderful thing, wasn't it? Sometimes Guy regretted not regaining it sooner.


End file.
